This invention relates generally to photocopier machines, and more particularly to a photocopier machine book support structure which is capable of being mounted on a new or an existing photocopier machine for making it easier to photocopy books, magazines and the like.
This invention is in the same general field as the copy machine book supports disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 353,830 and Des. 353,831, both to Peck, owned by the assignee of the present application. As disclosed in these patents, the supports are mounted on new or existing photocopier machines for enabling its users to more easily photocopy books, magazines or any other publications having a spine.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,831, for example, the support includes a sloped surface or wall which extends away from the copying surface of the photocopier machine, the sloped surface extending along a plane which is at an angle with respect to the horizontal copy surface. A book to be copied is placed on the support in such a manner that the spine of the book extends along the junction of the sloped surface and the copying surface. The purpose of the device is to lessen the stress on the spine of the book which is normally caused by compressing the spine against the planar copying surface.
One disadvantage associated with both of these devices is that a book can be copied in only one orientation since there is only one sloped surface. Thus, the device is ill-suited for accommodating relatively tall books having a height greater than the width of the copying surface. There is presently a need for a book support structure which can accommodate relatively tall books when copying and which can give the user of the machine the option of copying in one of two orientations.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of a book support structure for a copier machine which is capable of copying pages from a book, magazine or the like in one of two orientations; the provision of such a book support structure which can accommodate and copy pages from relatively tall books; the provision of such a book support structure which can be mounted on a new or an existing photocopier machine; the provision of such a book support structure which is easy to install; and the provision of such a book support structure which is cost efficient to manufacture and install.
In general, the present invention is directed to a book support structure for a copier machine of the type comprising a generally box shaped housing having four side walls and a generally open top, means for copying articles placed above the housing, and means for controlling the copying of articles. The book support structure comprises a top, horizontally disposed planar wall constructed and arranged for receiving and supporting a sheet of glass. The top planar wall is rectangularly shaped and has four outer edges wherein the sheet of glass is positioned adjacent first and second outer edges of the top wall. A first sloping side wall has an edge integrally formed with the first edge of the top wall and extends downwardly and outwardly at an angle from the top planar wall. A second sloping side wall has an edge integrally formed with the second edge of the top wall and extends downwardly and outwardly at an angle from the top planar wall and in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the first side wall. Suitable means is provided for mounting the book support structure on the housing of the photocopier in a position in which it overlies the open top of the housing. The arrangement is such that the book support structure enables a person to copy a page of a book having a spine in two separate orientations, the first orientation being achieved by placing the spine of the book along the junction of the edge of the first side wall and the first edge of the top wall and a page of the book to be copied over the sheet of glass, and the second orientation being achieved by placing the spine of the book along the junction of the edge of the second side wall and the second edge of the top wall and a page of the book to be copied over the sheet of glass. The second orientation orients the book perpendicularly with respect to the first orientation.
In another aspect of the present invention a retrofit kit for mounting the book support structure on an existing photocopier machine is further provided. The retrofit kit comprises the aforementioned book support structure, and means for correcting the focal point of the copying means since the sheet of glass of the retrofit kit is spaced above the sheet of glass of the original top wall. The focal point correcting means comprises a replacement main reflector which replaces a main reflector of the copying means, and a replacement mirror which is mounted on a mirror of the copying means. The replacement main reflector has a focal point, disposed along an axis above the focal point axis of the main reflector.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.